


Obligatory Sick fic

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is dumb, Caring Husk, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Husk just wants Alastor to take care of himself, Loo-Loo Land Amusement Park, Mild Gore, Radiohusk if you squint, Sickfic, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Talk of Vomiting, it gets mentioned, ooc Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: Alastor's first hint he was getting sick was usually an unending hunger for those more powerful than him
Kudos: 24





	Obligatory Sick fic

**Author's Note:**

> This one might gain additional chapters as I write more sick fics, if I do. This needed to be shared for the weird continuity of most of my works.
> 
> As always, you think something needs to be tagged let me know
> 
> Have fun, be safe, this sheep is out being essential.

Alastor's first hint he was getting sick was usually an unending hunger for those more powerful than him. And not just slightly. Enough to squash the urge act on the impulse. So when he first lightly contemplated taking a bite from Charlie he decided he should lock himself in his radio tower, or perhaps in the little shack he had hidden at the very edge of the circle. Or maybe Loo Loo land those who frequented there tended to be imps.

"Charlotte my dear."

Charlie looked up surprised that Alastor had sought her out. Usually she was hunting him down having to search the entire hotel twice in her effort to find him. This was usually made worse when he was in his room which despite appearing on the floor plan wasn't always where it was supposed to be.

"Yes Alastor?"

The question was soft and tentative as Alastor watched her, she was there and he wondered briefly how she would taste on his tongue. Would her blood be like the thick sludge that sinners seemed to have that seemed to be thinned only by a horrid vice. Or was her blood like the overlords he had toppled during his grand entrance into hell. How would it feel to sink in teeth into her flesh, to taste and drown in the power. A thick swallow as he jerked himself away from that train of thought.

"I'll be taking some time off starting now, until further notice."

He spun then deciding it was best to leave after he dropped that bombshell. His mind drifted back to her though. How exquisite would her shrieks of pain be, for something born of hell she still had some angelic blood, would she burn like too much capsaicin? His mouth watered at the thought as he rushed his way to the lobby only to feel her delicate fingers around his wrist.

"Alastor!"

The calling of his name caused him to freeze and even Husk who had been dozing woke with a jerk at the noise. The sharp feedback quickly popped and fizzled as Alastor spun tugging his wrist free and wondering briefly if her liver was tender and mostly free of scar tissue. 

"What do you mean?"

Had she followed him only to ask that? His stomach growled loudly at that point Husk staring harder at Alastor as the overlord and princess stared at each other.

"Are you going for a walk?"

The question was filled with such innocence. His head shook though his smile stretching wider as he stepped forward into the bubble to regain control, his arm winding around her. He could smell her now and it made him want to bite into her shoulder.

"No, my dear demon belle, I simply need some alone time, I will be back before the week's end." 

Alastor spun her with the words to create some space before turning to make his way out. Alastor stepped back again though when he took note of Husk blocking his path.

"Husker, I need to get going."

The sharp whine that fell from him when Husk pressed a paw to his neck claws coiling lightly around his throat. Charlie could only watch flabbergasted while Husk let his claws trail up brushing the bangs out of the way.

“Al, you got yourself sick didn’t you, what you eat?”

Alastor opened his mouth to counter the fact he hadn’t eaten anything off since coming here then promptly shut it again his smile shrinking. Husk’s claws trailed down again before his paw dropped down to Alastor’s wrist giving it a light squeeze. Alastor raised the free hand to counter the statement before it dropped a soft chuckle falling from Husk. The deer’s ears fold back another whine pulling from him, Charlie moving closer to the two.

“You're sick?”

Charlie asked the question while Husk’s paw traveled up again. Slow and methodical, a pause at the neck once more before drifting to caress his jaw, the paw then trailed higher earning a soft nuzzle from Alastor.

“Yeah, I think he’s even starting a fever.”

Charlie frowned when Alastor jerked back from touch, his gaze snapping around the room before he stepped around Husk.

“I am going to my home, to wait this out, I’ll be fine.”

Alastor waved his arms while walking past the cat. An arm around his waist, Husk found a way to spin them into facing each other in a sort of waltz before moving away. The arm remained firm on that thin waist, Husk began to lead Alastor back to the elevator.

“Not going to happen, last time I left you alone you decided to binge.”  
“That doesn’t seem so bad.”

Husk stared at Charlie at her statement stopping them in their tracks. For this reason the princess of hell saw Alastor move his head pressing to the top of Husk’s head before moving to nibble lightly on an ear. Husk for his part in all this barely reacted to the soft affection.

“His stomach didn’t like it.”

Charlie watched as Alastor suddenly straightened himself out just as Husk led them forward again. It made her wonder how many times the feline chimera had done this song and dance, how long had they known each other. A ping as the doors opened before stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the thirteenth floor.

“Wait, you are telling me he ate as much as he usually does and then threw it all up?”

Husk only gave a nod as Alastor leaned away.

“I was hungry, Husker, and the meat was going.”  
“You binged on spoiled meat while sick!?”

Alastor looked affronted his hand coming to rest on his chest. Charlie just frowned at him taking it all in. The flush to his cheeks, his gaze while slightly glazed was fixated on her. A shudder ran down her back as he seemed to eye her much the same way that he eyes food made for special occasions. 

“That’s why I ain’t lettin’ him go to his tower, or that shack, or whatever awful place he was thinking off, probably the knock off theme park.” 

The noise that Alastor made caused Husk to stare at him with a glower before tugging Alastor Closer to his side arm moving up to tug Alastor level with him.

“You were seriously thinking of hiding there?”

Alastor looked away from Husk his ears tilting back slightly though the ears perked up again as the elevator pinged. The hand moved from the shoulder letting Alastor straighten himself out though the paw wrapped around his wrist this time the thumb pad rubbing over the prominent protrusion of bone there. The scent of day old blood flooded the elevator. Husk let his gaze drift to Alastor a scowl on his features though he dragged Alastor down to his room. 

Charlie gagged as the smell spiked the closer they got to his room. Her hand then clapped over her mouth, stomach rolling. Her eyes watered though Husk seemed unaffected by the smell at all. A rapid string of no’s marked Nifty nearby, rapidly cleaning something.

“Al, why does the floor smell so bad?”

Alastor only offered a side eyed look to the princess of hell and did not answer her question as Husk sighed. 

“Princess recall when I asked what he ate?”

The grin seemed to shrink down as Husk tugged the door open, Niffty darting into the room ahead of them. The cyclops seemed to shriek as she began cleaning out the bone and rotting flesh that seemed to litter the room. Alastor watched it disappear with a forlorn smile. Husk gave a groan as he moved around the room passing through a curtain that divided it only to return shortly after to push Alastor towards the bathroom with the clothing he had gathered.

“Go, get changed, if you are not out in three minutes I will break down the door.”

Charlie’s own stomach rolled at the state of the room, Bones partially eaten, some still with meat on them. How did Alastor stay in his room when it was in this state.

“I’ll be fine, Husker.”  
“Alastor.”

The thick growl that came with the name brokered little argument as the Radio Demon slunk into the bathroom ear leaning back. At the three minute mark on the dot the door opened Alastor dressed in red silk pajamas, his monocle still on as he made his way over towards the curtained part of the room. Charlie was just slack jawed the entire time as Niffty cleaned.

“Alastor, how long have you been snacking like this.” 

Husk held an accusatory chunk of partially rotted meat. Alastor looked away from Husk as he dropped the piece of meat Niffty cleaning it up. It took her several minutes but eventually the room smelt clean and the gore around it cleaned up. Husk growled low his claws winding around Alastor’s wrist dragging him to the bed on the other side of the curtain. Alastor gave a rather pathetic attempt at a struggle when Husk tugged him to the bed. 

Charlie watched this as Alastor gave another flail while Husk settled before the deer finally coiled lightly around Husk, his head coming to rest on the cat’s shoulder. Nifty appeared beside Charlie with her head tipping as Husk wrapped a wing around the demon against him.

“Al, how long have you been messy snacking?”

Husk asked again, Alastor only hiding his face in the other’s fur offering a quiet mutter in answer.

“That’s not an answer, didn’t your mama teach you not to mutter.”

Alastor sat up rapidly at those words, his world spinning at the rapid change. 

“Five days.”

The words came so heavily hissed out the static rough as Husk simply moved a paw to press it softly to the top of his head. The hiss of static went loud for a second before Alastor just shifted to settle across Husk’s lap instead of his shoulder.

“You’re an idiot.”

Charlie gave a happy bounce watching the two, her heart aching for Husk, eyes moving to Niffty then when she darted forward. Alastor’s ears darted upright again as the small cyclops paused at the edge of the bed.

“Should I make you soup? Or maybe something light.”

Niffty darted away again as Alastor kept his eyes locked with Charlie, watching her again like a meal that was placed before a starved man. Charlie moved left and right watching his gaze follow her every move. 

“Hey princess, stop teasing him, he might actually try to take a bite.”

Charlie pouted at this before turning to the door.

“I’ll go then. Alastor, get better soon.”

The moment Charlie was gone Alastor let the last of the tension out of his body though he did shift to lay beside Husk, head pressed to the cat’s thigh. Husk’s paw came to rest on his head then the ears flicking as Alastor gave a soft huff. The paw moved to the shoulder thumb claw rubbing for a moment.

“The fever is pretty bad already you know.”

Husk spoke Alastor only huffing again a chuckle falling from the cat. He could feel the heat radiating against his thigh trapped by the fur. Alastor only made a soft noise as this before moving to press his face into Husk’s chest. Husk wasn’t worried about Alastor taking a bite of him, no his only thought of food was the princess right now, and his stomach wouldn’t be able to keep her down. The soft purr that started when Alastor shifted long enough to remove the monocle he wore pressing it only to Husk’s free paw.

Husk wasn’t sure how much longer Alastor would be fighting this. Even more so since he hadn’t even started stumbling yet. Claws came and brushed the bangs away again as Husk sighed softly, his eyes closing in a slow blink that Alastor couldn’t see with his own eyes closed. Husk had it bad, that much he was sure.


End file.
